Blind Faith
by RoseWaters
Summary: What's faith?" "Blind stupidity." "It's an understanding." KairiXSora


Blind Faith

By: RoseWaters

It was like some kind of dreary monotone. The way the words carried across the room, the hot spring air nearly suffocating your very lungs, but only that melancholy soft tone could suffocate your mind.

Only a short glace across the room could tell you the mood. Whether the words had meaning wasn't the question, it was if the meaning had words at all. The small clicking of the fan was the only thing keeping the students up.

_**I**__**t was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,**_

If this was supposed to mean something, be some epic tale that ran with the mind the tale was surly wasted away on the hot ocean breeze?

_**I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;**_

He wasn't stupid, just incredibly hot, and somewhat distracted. He understood that his mind was only catching glimpse of this tale but there was something in the rhyme, or the grandee scheme of this epic, story, poem, what every was being carried through him by this heavily tainted air. That struck him as eerily familiar.

_**But we loved with a love that was more than love-**_

It was in this terrible humidity that his blue eyes found her. Her eyes laded, a visage of violet seemly cobalt now, as the fan scattered her crimson strands around. He'd been back for two years, no fights, no lives to save, no hearts to set free.

_**And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,**_

His eyes lingered on her, the way her palm held up her pretty face, as her features contorted at the lines that drifted past him with little meaning.

_**So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,**_

He was seventeen and faced more than most yet he couldn't find any words with meaning.

_**But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we**_-

It was slow metrological really how her head tilted in his direction, there eyes locking for only moments as a stifling wind blew past that class room.

_**Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.**_

She smiled lightly at him and somewhere between that time frame he lost the end of the poem he lost it meaning.

"Kairi, what the purpose of the poem."

He watched her turn away from him as the question filtered the air. The breeze carried through the room once more. Like a silent sigh to the room that the question was not directed at them.

Her tongue danced across her lips as her fingers slipped across her collar bone in a nervous gesture. Her eyes suddenly flickered in his direction before meeting the gaze of the arrogant professor.

"faith."

He almost felt as if there was a hidden intent in her answer, made toward him, for him really. Silence crept over the thick air before another question was raised.

"Riku what is faith?"

His eyes found Riku's back, his perfect posture making him look powerful.

"Faith is, blind stupidity."

It wasn't really the answer itself that offended him, really, it was how his answer seemed so perfectly accurate. How it told truths and belittled Kairi's comment. How it seemed to mock what intimacy they unwillingly bared to the room. His face contorted in silent rage.

"Do you disagree, Sora?"

Suddenly the room faced him as if daring him to give evidence as to disprove a well known fact. Really it was only her gaze that unnerved him, made him feel like he was defending her, like he was defending something that they both shared. Whether tangible or other wise complacent.

"Faith isn't stupidity."

That was all he gave and her eyes implored him, demanded him to continue.

"Faith is like some kind of an understanding. You know what you want is there."

He paused once more and realized that somehow, somewhere this wasn't a class room discussion, it was just Sora and Kairi.

"You just need to give it time." His words seemed foreign and the class was silent for another moment.

His eyes lingered on her soft smile, as the room stayed in contemplation.

"This from the lips of Blind stupidity itself."

The room bust into laughter and the sudden heat seemed to dispel for only seconds as Riku's comment gave new life to an other wise comatose visage.

"Quit down class, clearly none of you besides Sora here has met his Annabel Lee."

He was silent as the thick air descended upon the room once more.

"Who the hell is Annabel Lee?"

Once again the room erupted in laughter as the instructor let out a sigh before asking Sora to stand in the hall. Laughter followed him out, and only her words managed to ring softly over the hollow laughter.

"I'll always wait."

………………………………………….

AN: Hehe I always wanted to use my fav poem ever. Annabel Lee for those of you who don't know great poem check it out. Oh and REVIEW me please. Yes it's defiantly a Sora Kairi, I always wanted to write something with them but I never seem to get the feel down right. Don't think I really captured it this time either. Damn it.


End file.
